Error cometido
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Descansando en la posada de Meltokio, Lloyd se desespera intentando que Colette vuelva a la normalidad, pero ella ha terminado su transformación angélica y ahora más que la Colette de siempre parece un muerto viviente...


Dedicado a mi precioso Lloyd, el Lloy más guapo del mundo.

* * *

Hacía ya unos días que nuestros protagonistas robaron las naves de la base de Sylvarant y llegaron a Tethe'alla, aterrizando forzosamente por la falta de combustible en el Macizo Fooji. También hacía tiempo que Colette se mantenía ausente de todos ellos, permaneciendo solamente en cuerpo, con el alma arrebatada.

- Colette…-le llamó por cuánta sabe vez.

Nada, aquellos ojos que se habían vuelto de un color carmesí no se dirigieron hacia él. La muchacha de cabellos rubios no se inmutó ni un ápice por su llamada, ni un gesto, ni un parpadeo. Ni siquiera parecía que respirara. Sólo por el hecho de que se mantenía en pie y se movía cuando debía moverse podía afirmar que estaba viva.

Lloyd se alzó a pesar de todo y se acercó hacia ella. Los demás estaban entretenidos por los alrededores de la habitación. Habían decidido reposar en la posada de Meltokio. Sheena acababa de marcharse, debían entregar una carta al rey de su parte donde explicaba que ellos a pesar de ser de Sylvarant no deseaban la destrucción de Tethe'alla.

Le cogió de la mano, sintiendo aquel frío tacto que la joven había ido adquiriendo a lo largo de aquel viaje, con aquella enfermedad que la profesora Raine había catalogado como Angelicosis. Recordaba cuando ésta le había confesado los síntomas que cada sello que liberaban le producía. Aún cuando Colette hablaba, aún cuando ella le miraba a los ojos y le sonreía.

Sin querer le apretó la mano más de la cuenta, llevado por la impotencia que le ocasionaba ver aquel rostro indiferente y frío impropio de la Colette que conocía. Le soltó para llevar las manos hasta su rostro y cogerlo. Una vez así, acercó el suyo hasta el de ella y le miró fijamente.

- Colette…-repitió de nuevo, sin despegar la mirada de la suya como si de aquella manera, rompiendo las distancias, fuera capaz de hacer regresar a la muchacha.-Vamos, Collete, responde.

Aspiró por la nariz, tensando la mandíbula. No quiso apartar la mirada a pesar de que aquellas pupilas eran como dos cubos vacíos. Fríos e inhumanos como el hielo, le inquietaban y le intimidaban de tal modo que forzaba sus músculos para no evadirlos.

- No lo hará, Lloyd.-dijo una voz.

Soltó a ésta en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Genis. Volteó la mirada hacia el niño que lo observaba con una mano apoyada sobre la cadera y con gesto preocupado.

- ¡Claro que lo hará!-no tardó en responderle.

- No digo que no lo vaya a hacer nunca…-quiso explicarse el elfo de inmediato por lo alterado que parecía estar su amigo.-Lo que quiero decir es que ahora es imposible, necesitamos algún método para que Colette vuelva a la normalidad pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada. Sólo estar a su lado y hacerle compañía.

Asintió con la cabeza. No pudo decir más, ya que aunque lo que decía Genis pudiera ser cierto, una parte de si mismo estaba convencida de que Colette no volvería a la normalidad nunca. Que al igual que había sucedido con Iselia, había cometido un error que no tenía ya solución.

Les dio la espalda y se dirigió al balcón de la posada, dejándoles allí. Miraría las estrellas, inundándose en la oscuridad de la noche que le dejaría reflexionar sobre todo aquello. Porque aunque no lo pareciera, a veces Lloyd pensaba mucho las cosas. Tan sólo las que les importaba, pero lo hacía.

- Colette…

Esta vez no le nombró para llamar su atención. Fue porque cuando abrió los ojos, la vio frente a él; Observándole desde la oscuridad, bañándose en la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Se había quedado dormido allí, reposando en una esquina del balcón. De brazos cruzados y apoyado de pie en la pared, el cansancio se había apoderado de él hasta el punto de dejarle inconsciente de tal manera. Al dirigir una mirada hacia el interior vio como la habitación estaba ya a oscuras; Las siluetas de los demás estaban escondidas en las sábanas de las camas. Todos dormían ya.

- Así que tienen la cara dura de dejarme durmiendo en el balcón…-murmuró frunciendo el ceño mientras se frotaba el cuello dolido de haber dormido en aquella mala postura.

Bueno, todos dormían excepto Colette, la cual insensible como un robot no debía sentir la necesidad tan humana de cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Suspiró observándole de nuevo. Se sintió algo incómodo al pensar que la chica había estado allí durante mucho tiempo mientras él dormía. Era como una presencia vigilándole.

- Lo que me pregunto es por qué has venido hasta aquí…-dijo en voz alta mirándole con desconfianza. Esbozó una media sonrisa.- Estoy seguro que después de todo algo debes "sentir", te mueves por ti misma cuando quieres, como ahora. Quieres… estar a mi lado.

Las mismas palabras que él dijo le ruborizaron, la miró inquieto pero no vio ninguna reacción por su parte. Después de todo quizá el sentido de las frases no llegaban hasta ella.

- ¿Será que sentirás sólo las presencias?-siguió cuestionándose en alto. Apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, mirándole esta vez con curiosidad.-Presencia, contacto…

Inconscientemente le vino a la cabeza el deseo de abrazarle. Un abrazo cálido quizá llegaba hasta su interior. Como aquel abrazo que le dio cuando ésta le confesó su dolor. No, claro que no, ya en aquel momento había perdido la cualidad de "sentir". Ni siquiera aquella vez debió sentir su calor, tampoco los latidos de su corazón. Sólo él "sintió" aquel abrazo.

Le agarró con suavidad de la barbilla y se la alzó mientras acercaba el rostro hasta el suyo por segunda vez en aquel día.

- Aunque no te acuerdes, me gustaría que este beso llegara a ti. Lo sintieras desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, y ayudara de alguna forma a…-se le quebró la voz al haberse acercado demasiado, hasta el punto de rozar los labios con los suyos. Tragó saliva intentando quitarse aquel nudo de la garganta y alzó la mirada hasta la suya para luego bajar los párpados. Lentamente cerró los ojos y avanzó aquel centímetro que quedaba, besando sus labios.

Las pupilas de Colette brillaron por unos segundos. Sin embargo, cuando Lloyd abrió los ojos no vio nada. Tan sólo aquel insensible rostro de nuevo.

- Mierda, no se por qué he hecho esto, no voy a conseguir nada. Esto no es ningún cuento de hadas, ni que fuera a despertar…-farfulló con rabia mientras se alejaba de ella, cerrando los puños tensos.-Perdona, en realidad no quería…

Con los cachetes rojos y la cabeza gacha, volvió a mirarle. Se rascó la cabellera nervioso y eso que sabía que Colette no comprendía nada de la situación, nada. Armó una mueca de tristeza.

- No debería haberlo hecho, siento como si me hubiera aprovechado de ti aunque en ningún momento he tenido esa intención ni nada parecido.-explicó.

El cantar nocturno de las cigarras que reposaban en los árboles más cercanos fue la única respuesta para él. Cada vez más frustrado por la situación, agarró de la mano a la joven y la metió hacia el interior de la habitación.

- Dejémoslo, lo mejor será dormir.-concluyó queriendo olvidar el error que había cometido reflexionando un poco con la almohada.- Bueno, aunque no puedas dormir siempre puedes tumbarte y relajarte…-añadió al recordar su excepción.

Mirando al frente mientras la dirigía hacia el interior, no vio como unas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la pequeña. Lágrimas cristalinas que centellearon con la luz lunar antes de esconderse en la oscuridad de la habitación.


End file.
